The wedding
by Anana553
Summary: James/Lily pairing. Their wedding. Remus, Sirius and James decide to party like marauders. Sirius's thoughts. Oneshot.


A large garden, a white tent and a lot of guests, in the evening.

Sirius looked around him, at the dancing couples. They were spinning in large circles, on the rhythm. And of course, the best looking couple was them. James and Lily. The couple that got married today.

His best mate, and the love of his best mate's life.

He was happy for James. Really happy. He'd never managed to find someone worth his time. James did. And he did a hell of a good choice.

Sirius kept smoking his cigar in silence, thinking. If they had a child, the kid would certainly be a future Marauder. Some kind of mini-James. But he'd have a lot of Lily's personality. Sirius was sure of it.

The twilight zone was tuning darker and darker. Slowly, flying lamps lighted up.

A weird feeling spread trough the young wizard. They finished with Hogwarts, so they weren't living together anymore. And if during holidays they stayed together at the Potters, now he and Lily moved in a house in Godric's Hollow.

So he was on his own. Of course, Lupin offered to share his parents apartment with him, but he refused. He wasn't going to burden the Lupin family with his presence. He was a noisy, vicious young man, with a huge inclination towards adventure. If the Potters were cool with that it didn't mean that everyone…yeah, he couldn't.

And he didn't even consider living with Peter. Ew.

He was going to be kind of lonely. He shook his head, pushing the thought in the back of his mind. Nah, he'd be lonelier, but not quite lonely. His friends would always be there. Just busier and harder to reach, but still there.

"Hey, Black!" the groom exclaimed sitting near him. Sirius smirked.

"Hey there, lover boy! Why'd you stop dancing?"  
>"I just wanted a final chat with my best pal, before my life ends"<p>

"I heard that" Lily muttered passing by them and they laughed.

"I see. Good to know. Damn, James, how did we end up here?"  
>"End up where?"<br>"Well….I don't know how to bring it down to you, but you're married to Lily Evans. Who used to hate your guts."  
>"And who I liked ever since first year" James sighed.<p>

"Yup. I remember her, three years ago…'I hate you Potter!'…'Oh, but Evans, marry me!'..'Go to hell, Potter!'" Sirius imitated his best friend and wife, alternating the voices as he was Lily or James.

The groom laughed.

"Shut up. What's important is that she loves me. Right?"  
>"Right" Sirius smirked patting his best friend's back. "Do you remember that thing she said about you in fifth year?"<br>"The long one?"  
>"Yes, do you still remember it?"<br>"Yes" James responded. "It was : 'You are a pompous, self absorbed, bulling, annoying, stupid, full of yourself, self satisfied, self preoccupied, idiot, hardcore jerk. And I don't like you.' And here we are, a few years later, and today she said 'I do'."

Sirius laughed.

"Watch it, pal. You're turning into a jellyfish. A huge mass of pudding. A fairy. A…"  
>"I got your point" James mumbled. "What about you?"<br>"What about me?"  
>"Well…you know, you can still stay with my parents"<br>Sirius barked a laugh.

"Yeah, I don't think so."  
>"I don't know why I feel like I'm betraying us or something" James mumbled.<p>

"Well, I'll ignore how gay that sounded…" Sirius said, making James chuckle, "…and I'll tell you this: nothing can break us, Potter. Not even your beautiful girl over there" he nodded towards Lily, who was now dancing with Remus."We'll still have our…connection."  
>"I'll ignore how gay that sounded…." James responded with his friend's words, "…and agree with you. Still best mates?"<br>"Always best mates." Came the response.

James thought about how he refused to be the Secret Keeper. He was right, he would be the first the Death Eaters would go to. So Peter was a better choice. But Sirius was always, always his first and best mate.

The dog animagus crushed the cigar butt on the ground.

"Be right back" Sirius mumbled getting up. He went straight to Remus and Lily.

"Hey, lousy werewolf, my turn for a dance."

Lupin smiled.

"Sure. Thanks for the dance, Lily."  
>"My pleasure"<p>

Sirius put his hands around her waist and smiled down at her. He loved her as a sister. He didn't realize how or when, but he ended up caring a lot about Lily Evans, now Potter.

"You look marvelous" he grinned.

"You're not too bad yourself tonight, Black…"  
>"This dress is really pretty. And I bet James will love taking it off"<p>

"Of course you have to say some idiocy" she said, but her smile was warm. "I like you more as a dog, Black. You're more silent."  
>He barked a laugh.<p>

"They all say that" he responded.

"I bet they do. So, did any of our maids of honor catch your attention?"  
>"Nope." He responded in boredom. "I mean Hestia Jones looks smoken, and Frank's wife is lovely today. But they are both taken."<br>"Don't you dare hit on Alice" Lily warned him, a glint of amusement in her voice. She knew he wouldn't do that. But she liked to tease him.

"Nope, Longbottom would break my neck. Anyway, you look better. Don't tell Alice I said that."  
>"Your secret is safe with me." She chuckled.<p>

James approached them.

"I didn't finish my dance, Prongs. So back off" Sirius warned, without letting go of Lily.

"Sure, whatever" came the response as James leaned on the table behind him.

"OI, Prongs."  
>"Yes, Padfoot?"<br>"This wedding is too normal."  
>"Wizardly normal" replied Lily, looking at the flying plates and magical lights. For someone muggle born, this was anything but normal. She chuckled inwardly at the thought.<p>

"Yes, boringly normal!"  
>"We should so something about that" said Lupin, standing near James.<p>

The three marauders smiled at each other. This was a memorable night for the three of them, so why not be memorable for everyone?  
>"How about some special Supernova Explosive Fireworks?" Sirius suggested, letting go of Lily.<p>

"I don't like the sound of that" the bride mumbled.

"The Green ones?"  
>"And Blue ones."<p>

"And Red ones."  
>"And Fuchsia?"<br>"And Fuzzy Wuzzy!"  
>Lily was looking from one face to another, without understanding anything.<p>

"At three?" asked Lupin.

"One." Said James

"Two." Mumbled Sirius.

"Three." Added Remus, and they all raised their wands.

No words came out of their mouths, but a second later, small sparkles emerged from their magical sticks. The sparks went higher, and higher, and begun getting larger. A loud sound of explosions filled the air. Everyone stopped dancing, eating, drinking, chatting and looked up.

Lily and all the other guests starred in shock at the sky, where huge letters were forming, and various colors.

Together, the letters formed words.

_Lily and James Potter_ was now written on they starless sky, with crimson, green and yellow.

_First Marauder Wedding_ appeared bellow, in light fuchsia, golden and silver.

_Attention!_ Appeared bellow, and people started clapping.

"They didn't get the point, did they?" Mumbled Sirius towards James.

"Nope. We said attention, and we meant it. Let's hope none of them will catch fire"

"Yup."  
>The sparkles that formed the words gained together into a mass of colors. People were still clapping and enjoying the show, when the colors started approaching the earth.<p>

Fast.

As soon as they reached the ground, where people were slightly tense, because of the exploding material probably, the fireworks formed shapes.

In the middle of the ring, the sparkles took the form of two dancers. The woman was white, with red hair and the man was dark brown, with messy hair. No one had any doubts who they represented.

Lily laughed at the display.

Suddenly, from more sides, other colors came spanking and broke the two dancers into a rain of colors. Every person was now covered in a light powder, in manifold shades.

Lily jumped and hugged the three men. They smiled at her and hugged her back.

"You are awesome" she mumbled, holding tears back. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything!"

"Our pleasure" smirked Sirius, holding the woman close to them.

They broke the hug and Sirius smirked.

"Prongs, I'm a bit tired of this slow music of yours." Lily shot him a glare, and he chuckled. "Do you have something more…entertaining?"  
>"As a matter of fact…" replied James.<p>

"Oh no. No you didn't." growled the bride.  
>"We didn't want?"<br>"You brought the Weird Sisters, didn't you?"  
>"We did?"<br>"Yeah, we did" said Lupin and they all started laughing. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did."  
>Just a second later, the band appeared in a cloud of dust, and started the music Lily called 'noise'.<p>

James extended a hand, and she rolled her eyes once again, taking it.

"Whatever" she said, and went to dance with her husband.

Sirius barked a laugh.

"Aren't they just sweet?"  
>"Very sweet" answered Lupin. "They are always sweet. They even moved the wedding for me, and I didn't ask for it"<br>"Come on, Moony. You know James would rather invite Snape to his wedding than hold it on new moon. You couldn't miss this. We would have killed you."  
>"I know. Thank you. Speaking of Snape, I think I saw him."<br>"Really? I thought they didn't invite him."  
>"They didn't. He wasn't inside, he was behind some bushes"<p>

Sirius laughed.

"Lame. He's a little slimy stalker. Let's hope the Death Eaters won't show up thanks to him"  
>"No, something tells me he's not here for them, and he won't tell them about where the wedding is."<p>

"Like he could anyway." Replied Sirius, not really interested in why Snape was there.

He looked once again at the blurry image of his best friend dancing.

Their lives would change. But that wasn't necessary a bad thing after all.

He would visit Regulus's grave, maybe drop some flowers, for his long deceived brother, who he used to hate.

Than, he would take some money out of his bank account and rent an apartment. He didn't know if in London, Hogsmade, or some other place yet. He enjoyed travelling anyway.

Tonight he stayed at the Potters. After all, James wouldn't actually come home for a while. He had his honey moon.

Anyway, things wouldn't be that different.

Every time Moony had 'that time of the month', they would get together in Shrieking Shaks.

Every time he would want a beer, he just had to get on his motorbike and go to Madam Rosmerta.

Every time he would want to see James, he just had to drop by. He wouldn't mind, and neither would Lily.

Every time he wanted to kick some ass, he had to go anywhere in Hogsmade, because the Death Eaters where now everywhere, spreading terror.

Sirius knew things wouldn't be the same, but he didn't really mind.

The only problem left was to get himself a girlfriend.

…

**That was it :D. **

**Thanks to lumierediva for help ^^.**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
